Strawberry Angel
by the hotpocket hunter
Summary: After losing his Shinigami powers the second time, Ichigo is captured by scientists from the School. He meets the Flock, but will his new friends be enough to get him home? And does he really want to go back? Where is home? Now IchiXIggy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo winced as he forced his eyes open. He was in a cage, surrounded by other cages, barely visible in the dark. He focused on what had awakened him. Outside he could hear shouting and the clang of metal wheels on concrete.

_They must be bringing in more experiments_, he thought, too exhausted to care. The fury and disgust that had filled him before had long since been worn out. He had nothing left; no fight, no strength. There were no other experiments human enough to communicate with, and the white coats were their own brand of monster.

The door slammed open and light streamed in. He shut his eyes tight against the glare and listened as a cage was pulled off the cart and slammed to the ground next to him. He whimpered faintly at the loudness of it. He waited until the white coats had gone and it was dark once more before before lifting his head. Well, trying to anyway.

Spots swam before his eyes. Letting out a small gasp, he slid to the floor of the cage again. His whole body ached. What had they done to him?

"Easy, easy," whispered a girl's voice as a small hand slipped through the bars of his cage, stroking his vibrant orange hair. As his breathing eased, the hand was withdrawn. Blinking spots from his vision, he tried to tilt his head towards where the voice had come from.

"Here." Small hands helped him move so that he could see into the cage beside him. A little girl with curly blonde hair sat indian-style in the dog crate.

The small act of kindness gave him the energy to form a question.

"What's your name?" he rasped weakly.

"I'm Angel. How about you?"

"Ichigo... Kurosaki," he managed.

Angel winced at his voice. She could tell how much it cost him to talk, but she could also feel how desperate for human contact he was.

Leaning down, she whispered, "You don't have to say anything. Just think it and I'll hear you."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm a human-avian hybrid. Reading minds is one of my abilities," she answered.

_Human-avian hybrid?_ he thought curiously.

Angel smiled. She usually had a much harder time convincing people of her abilities. She liked this Ichigo boy.

"My DNA was changed. I'm 98% human and 2% avian."

_That's not strange at all,_ came the dry reply.

Angel giggled and covered her mouth, curls bouncing as she laughed._ I bet he'd fit in really well in the flock._

Can... Can you tell me... What they did to me? he thought quietly. (Even in telepathy, you can whisper!)

"You don't know?" she asked, startled and little worried. _Just how badly hurt_ is _he?_

A tentative 'no' came through her thoughts next. She could feel his fear, of what her answer would be, and his boiling frustration at being so vulnerable. Sensing a slight tinge of panic, she intervened.

"You're okay. You're alright. It'll take me a minute to figure it out. You look pretty normal, and it's dark in here, so it's probably a pretty small or hard to notice change."

She leaned closer, pushing her face up against the bars. _Hmmmm_... She reached for the tangle of bandages on his back and ran her hands over it gently. She stopped suddenly, making a little noise of surprise.

_What is it?_ Ichigo's thoughts came over as frantic.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry," she assured quickly. "I think I've got it figured out, just hold on a second."

She felt him sigh in relief, forcing himself to relax.

"It's good actually." She giggled at his exasperation. "You've got wings!"

He went completely still. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing gently. "It's okay. I have wings, too! So does all my family, even my dog! They'll come for me, and you can come with us when we escape."

She noticed him perk up a little. Encourage, she went on, "And you're wings are really pretty!"

_I'm_ pretty_?_ his thoughts came off as strained.

"Pretty, cool, whatever. Don't get your feathers ruffled," she retorted airily.

The appropriateness of that comment struck them both a minute later and they laughed. Angel's was sweet and chiming, Ichigo's shaky and rough, but both held a sort of pure tone.

Angel smiled again. He was exhausted and injured, but he had a wonderful laugh.

"I'm keeping you!" she declared.

Ichigo blinked, staring at her owlishly. "Huh?" was the most intelligent comment he could come up with.

"When my family comes, you're coming with us no matter what!" she clarified.

"Thank you," came the soft whisper.

"There's no reason to thank me," replied Angel. I like having you around. Now, do you want to know what your wings look like?"

"Yes!" Ichigo jumped at the chance.

"Okay. They're mostly white, but the bottom edges are black and a little shimmery, like they were dipped in oil."

He sighed a little, seeming happy about her description.

They sat in a comforting silence. Angel was nearly asleep when she heard him whisper, "Do you think your family will like me?"

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I like you. Max wouldn't turn away someone in need, and I bet you'd get along with Iggy great. Dylan is nice to everybody, and Gazzy will love having another brother. Nudge will love you too, but she's a real motormouth."

"That's okay. I have two little sisters, so I don't mind. Tell you what: If they don't show up before I'm better, I'll break us out myself and we can go find them."

Angel smiled happily. The flock was going to _love_ Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Angel

(A/N) Sorry, short chapter, but I'll update again soon. Revised this like 5 times. Still don't really like how it turned out. Think I'm gonna put some more stories' first chapters up tonight. I hope. Anyway, hope you like this better than I did. Maverick, I think I'm going to with your idea. And yeah, I thnk I'm going to pair Ichigo with Iggy. They're both really independent, and Iggy is probably my favorite Max Ride character. Also, I think I write a lot better boyxboy relationships than boyxgirl. Thank you, my loyal minions!=3 (Ego inflates with each review.)

Chapter 2

Ichigo yawned and stretched as much as he could in that cramped cage without hurting himself. His shoulders were on fire.

"Aaaaahhh..." he turned towards the sound and spotted Angel.

"Any idea what that noise is about?" he asked.

Angel listened for a second, then starting rattling the door of her dog crate. "We're in here! In here, Max!" Turning to Ichigo she shrieked, "They're here! They came!"

His eyes widened as he understood, and he managed to struggle into a sitting position. Just then, the shouting nearly doubled in volume as the door was kicked open.

"Angel! Where are you?" demanded a girl with sunstreaked light brown hair.

"Over here, Max!" she cried.

Max reached over and unlocked her dogcrate. "We need to go now! There are Flyboys everywhere!" She pulled Angel to her feet.

"Wait, Max!" cried Angel, pulling out of her grip.

"Angel, we need to go!" insisted Max.

"We have to let him out, too!" she said, pointing at Ichigo's cage. "But he's hurt, so maybe Dylan should carry him."

Max looked him in the eyes for a second. This guy was dead weight if he was hurt like Angel said. He had a dark scowl and ridiculously bright orange hair that would make him stick out in a crowd. He was weak, easy to find, and she didn't even know him. She unlatched his cage without hesitation.

He dragged himself out and struggled to his feet. "Thank you," he said simply.

Max was startled when she saw Angel grab his hand and carefully lead him toward the door. He used the doorframe as support and the two of them edged out of the room.

Max rushed past them. "Dylan! We picked up another stray! He's hurt, too."

Dylan looked at her for a second, then he grinned and said, "Nice to see you annoyed out of your depression."

"Shut up!" hissed Max. "I will beat you into a pulp if you go there!"

"Don't scare the new guy!" he teased.

She growled in frustration.

"Everyone get out!" Gazzy tossed one last bomb into the building as they all made their exit.

A cloud of pink smoke puffed out the doors and windows of the compound as they watched. Gazzy and Iggy laughed.

"What was in that?" asked Ichigo in awe.

"Gun powder, sulfur, cayenne pepper..." the younger boy started listing. "Wait, who the heck are you?"

He laughed. "Ichigo Kurosaki, and if you like pranks, try gluing someone's furniture to the ceiling while they're asleep."

Gazzy cheered. "That would be awesome! We should totally try that sometime!"

"Look, as interesting as this conversation is, we need to go now," interrupted Max. "We need to hurry. Can you run?" she demanded of Ichigo.

He hesitated, still leaning on Angel.

"Dylan, carry him."

Dylan snickered and scooped the orangette off his feet. "Hey! Put me down! I can-" Ichigo's words cut off and he made a small sound of pain before going still in his arms.

"Dylan!" squealed Angel.

"We'll deal with it later Angel, we need to leave," ordered Max.

"Okay..."

The flock took off one at a time, soaring high into the sky.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Angel!" Gazzy was happy to see his sister.

"So am I, but you have to tell us who this guy is. Why are we bringing him? And how did he get hurt?" demanded Max, swooping closer.

"Ichigo! He was normal, with, like, a family and school and everything before the whitecoats caught him. I don't think he was at the lab very long though. He's like us now!" answered Angel brightly.

"And I thought taking us as babies was bad. These whitecoats just get worse and worse," commented Dylan. "Are you he wasn't there long? He's pretty skinny."

" 'm not skinny," Ichigo mumbled, half-awake.

"Oh good, you're awake." Dylan sounded relieved. "Sorry if I hurt you. You were walking so I didn't think you were hurt that badly."

"What do you mean, he's like us?" asked Max warily.

"He's got wings! They're new though, so he can't fly yet, I think," she explained.

"New? Wait... You mean they added wings to a normal kid?" asked Max, confused.

"No, it was more like they did something to him to make him grow wings... " Angel replied thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is, it hurts," Ichigo said, more awake than before. "It's like my shoulders are on fire."

"Just try to go back to sleep," recommended Dylan. We've got a long flight ahead."

"Okay, I guess," he agreed reluctantly.

Moments later.

"Can I keep him, Max?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N) _Remember, story ideas are welcome! Anyone up for an Ichi/Iggy pairing? I think I could write something really fantastic for that pairing. And who's in charge? I also put up a poll for what you guys think I should update first. I'm pretty sure you can take it more than once, so I plan on using it to monitor which story is the most popular so I have the least amount of people who have to wait for an update. Also, I felt bad for waiting so long to update, so you have a double-length chapter. The Gods have smiled upon thee._

They had landed in a park to spend the night. Despite being sore, Ichigo had imediately scaled a large tree and pressed himself into a nook between a crooked branch and the trunk.

Max watched. "At least he's a good climber."

"I'm gonna sleep with Ichi!" Angel declared.

Max sweat-dropped. Ichi? And since when did Angel like to sleep with other people?

Angel clambered up the tree. "Ichigo?"

Said carrot-top cracked his eyes open. "What's up Angel?"

"Can I sleep with you? If you don't mind!" she added hastily.

" 'course I don't mind. It's freezing," he answered.

Angel crawled into his lap. He leaned back against the trunk as she tucked her head under his chin. She fell asleep on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Dylan and Max watched as the others got ready to sleep.

Dylan turned to Max. "She seems awfully close to him."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to make him leave? Angel said he had a normal life and a family. She also seems to really like him. And I don't think he could do very well on his own, especially if he's hurt badly."

"I don't know," she sighed. "Let's give him a chance to recover a little. He passed out earlier, remember? Tomorrow we'll see what we can do for him."

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning, they were all seated on the ground and Max was helping Ichigo slide his shirt off. (Ichigo still couldn't move his shoulders much.)

She gently unwrapped the bandages pinning his wings to his back.

"Can you spread your wings?" asked Max.

Ichigo grimaced. "I have no idea. I haven't moved them before. They still hurt, too."

"Alright, then. Try to open your wings up a little and I'll help," she decided.

Ichigo winced and eased his wings open slowly. Max ran her hands under each wing, pulling gently to unfold them.

Finished, she stopped and stared. His wings were slightly battered, but gorgeous, white, with a black edge. On a sudden impulse she reached forward and ran her hand across one. The feathers were slightly rumpled, but soft.

Ichigo sat quietly, seeing her fascination and not getting it. She had wings too, so what was so special about his?

Angel was beside him in a flash. "It's because your wings are so pretty!"

Ichigo had to smile at that. Just then, Angel started to scratch at the base of his wings. "Nudge loves it when you scratch her here. Do you?"

A low purr rumbled in his chest. Everyone got dead silent. Iggy was the first to recover. "Did you just purr?" he asked quietly.

Ichigo looked embarassed and confused. "Yes?"

"That sounds like a question," said Max.

"I think so, but... Can humans even purr?"

"We need to find some information on you," asserted Max. "It's possible you're part cat or something too."

Ichigo blanched at that.

"Grimmjow is going to love this," he muttered darkly.

"Grimmjow? What kind of a name is that?"

"A fitting one," answered Ichigo wryly. "Let's leave it at that."

"Why would he love that you can purr?" asked Max, clearly puzzled.

"He likes cats," clarified Angel. "What's an Espada?"

"I think it means sword in Spanish," commented Dylan.

"A person's not a sword," argued Angel.

"Huh?" Max was baffled.

"The Espada are a group," said Ichigo quietly. "Pretty much everything about my life is a secret. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he snorted, shaking his head.

"I believe you, Ichi!" said Angel. "Tell me!"

Ichigo laughed. "Not yet Angel. Another time. It's a long story."

"Speaking of which, we need to figure out what we're going to do with you," reminded Max.

"I want to go home." Ichigo hugged his knees to his chest, scowling again.

"Two problems with that: you can't fly and you haven't told us where you're from yet."

"Karakura."

"What?" asked Max.

"It's in Japan."

"You're from Japan?" The flock facevaulted.

"Uh... Yeah?"

Max was first to recover. "Okay. There are people with orange hair in Japan."

Ichigo hissed.

"And apparently Ichigo is part cat."

Another hiss.

"I guess we could take you home... " Max pondered.

Ichigo stopped hissing.

"I think there's a CSM convention in Tokyo next month," offered Dylan. "We could drop him off on our way there."

Angel sat quietly, looking Ichigo in the eyes while the rest of the group tried not to make it so obvious that they were staring at the pair.

They sat that way for a couple minutes, Ichigo and Angel, before Ichigo sighing in defeat and Angel giggling before crawling into his lap.

"Anyone going to explain what just happened?" asked Iggy, irritated.

"Angel and Ichigo went all mind-meldy on us!" declared Nudge.

"Uh-huh," responded Iggy incredulously.

"No! Really!" argued Nudge.

Angel looked back at them. "Ichigo doesn't really want to go home," she said quietly.

Max stared at her blankly. "But he just said-"

"He wants his sisters to know that he's alright, but he doesn't want to go back," she clarified.

Ichigo was quiet, eyes on the ground as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why not?" asked Max.

Ichigo flinched.

Angel sent a thought to Max. _He doesn't like being alone. He has alot of people who called themselves his friends, but never really helped him. They left him behind when he wasn't useful anymore. They _abandoned_ him, Max, _she repeated. _The only people that actually seem to care about him at all are former enemies, and he gets yelled at for hanging out with them._

Anger boiled up in Max's stomach. She sent a sympathetic look his way before nodding. "He can stay."

Angel smiled brightly, and Ichigo seemed relieved, though he was obviously trying to hide it.

Iggy blew out a sigh of frustration. "_Again_ with the silent conversations!" He jerked in surprise, eyes widening blankly.

"Iggy?" asked Max.

"He's fine," assured Angel. "Ichigo's talking to him."

Max frowned. "What do you mean, Angel?"

Dylan leaned in closer. Both Iggy and Ichigo remained still.

"Ichigo can talk with his mind, too," she answered, before frowning slightly. "It's not words like it is with me, thought. It's like feelings and colors and pictures, more like."

"What are they talking about?" asked Dylan.

"Ichigo was showing him a play-by-play of the conversation. Iggy's explaining that he's blind," was the slightly distracted response. "Iggy wanted to know what he looked like. He's showing him."

"Okay, now what?" prodded Max.

"Now he's showing him pictures of what the whole flock looks like. They're making jokes about Nudge's bedhead."

Nudge pouted.

"And now they're discussing breakfast. Ichigo wants to know what pizza is."

The flock stared, wide-eyed. "How can he not know what pizza is?" breathed Gazzy.

"I'm from Japan," was the annoyed response. "You probably don't know what pocky or daifuku are."

They were quiet. (Except for Nudge.)

"Oh! I know what pocky is!" she chattered. "I saw it on an anime once! They're like little sticks covered in, like, chocolate or yogurt or something!"

Ichigo snickered. "Angel was right. Motormouth."

"Forget about that!" cried Gazzy. "We have to get pizza! Everyone should know what pizza is!"

"Agreed," commanded Iggy with mock-seriousness. "Begin Operation: Find Ichigo Some Pizza!"

Dylan laughed. "We might as well. We haven't had breakfast yet."

Max sighed, shaking her head at her rambunctious flock. "Alright," she relented.

Several cheers answered her.

The flock walked out of the park and towards the city, Iggy and Angel dragging a harassed-looking orangette.

Max looked around at her flock. "I pity the poor sucker working whereever we end up going," she muttered.

Iggy and Gazzy smirked evilly. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Just got home a couple days ago, writing up a storm but slow at updating, leaving for another trip soon, bit by the Fairy Tail Bunny. Short chapter, but 5 will be up soon (Hopefully)

Chapter 4

Ichigo blinked at the menu. "What the hell is jello?"

Max stared. Gazzy shook his head slowly. "You poor fool. Max, can we order some jello, too?"

"Definitely," she agreed. Stepping up, she addressed the poor sucker at the register. "4 large pizzas, 2 cheese, one pepperoni, and one ham and pineapple. 2 things of breadsticks, 7 sodas, and one of thise little jello cup thingies."

The employee blinked at her in surprise before recovering. "Will that be to go?"

"Nah, for here."

Blink. Blink. "Okay..."

While Max payed for the food, Dylan lounging against the counter beside her, the rest of the flock, now including Ichigo, headed for the soda fountain.

The younger kids got drinks with no problem and went to sit at a corner booth, leaving a frustrated Ichigo and a puzzled Iggy behind.

Iggy blinked. He could practically feel the irritation coming off of the newest member of the flock. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know any of these words," he sighed.

"Can you read off the letters?" asked Iggy.

"Um, yeah, hold on," offered Ichigo. "The first one says S-p-r-i-t-e. The next one is C-o-c-o-c-o-l-a, then P-e-p-s-i, and last is M-u-g R-o-o-t-b-e-e-r."

"Okay, the last one is rootbeer. That's probably the one you want," decided Iggy.

Ichigo reached over, taking Iggy's glass. "Do you want that one too?"

Iggy was slightly startled, not expecting the subtle theft of his glass. "Um, yeah, thanks."

After a long debate about which lids to put on the cups that nearly came to blows, the two headed over to join the four youngest members of the flock.

Sliding into the booth and setting down their drinks, both yelped in surprise as Max shoved them, squishing them so she could sit down. They grumbled and complained, but were only shoved further into the booth for their trouble.

Realizing he was practically in Iggy's lap, Ichigo blushed furiously, grabbing his drink off the table and unconciously pushing Iggy's toward his hand.

When the food came, Ichigo just stared, remembering something similar being used as a weapon in an American cartoon he'd seen.

Gazzy passed him a slice. "Try it, it's really good."

Ichigo shrugged and took a bite, eyes widening. Mumbling something, presumably Japanese expletives, he dug in, the slice disappearing quickly.

Gazzy and Nudge cheered before digging in, Dylan snickered, and Max smirked. "We've spoiled him now," she declared, shaking her head.

"Just wait until he tries the jello!" quipped Gazzy.

Later on, Gazzy elbowed Nudge, who kicked him back, who accidentally kicked Angel instead, who threw an olive at him, that accidentally hit Dylan, who dropped it in Max's hair, who started throwing napkin wads.

A bread-stick sword-fight broke out, Gazzy dueling Dylan up to his magnificent fake death. Nudge poked him with a straw "to see if he was really dead".

Ichigo snickered, enjoying the show but shifting uncomfortably against the plastic booth. His wings were aching again.

"You alright?" Iggy asked, eyebrows furrowed. He'd felt the slightly smaller male beside him start to shift and fidget.

"My wings ache again," Ichigo admitted. "And the plastic booth isn't exactly helping."

He jumped in surprise as Iggy edged closer, allowing him to lean back against him.

Ichigo sighed in relief as he leaned back. "Thanks, that was starting to really hurt."

Both continued their meal, deflecting food projectiles, the short exchange unnoticed by everyone but Angel, who was absolutely beaming.

After finally getting kicked out of the resteraunt, if you could even call it that, they wandered around town.

"Ooh, look at this!" breathed Nudge, leaning close to the window. On a display stand rested a rubber rainbow bracelet, all stripes and swirls.

"And this!" giggled Angel, pointing to a teddybear necklace. "It's so cute!"

Max, decidedly un-girly, only sighed as they walked past. After a few minutes, Iggy stopped. "Um, guys?"

"What's up?" asked Max.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"What the- when did he leave?" exclaimed Max. "I didn't even notice!"

"What if he's a ninja?" gasped Gazzy. "That would be so cool!"

"Not helping, Gasman."

"Sorry."

"What are you all so worried about?" asked Nudge. "He can't have been gone long, what kind of trouble could he get into?"

Iggy flinched. "Um... He can't really read much English, and I'm positive he doesn't know how to handle American money, so..."

Max sighed. "Alright, let's go back. He probably just got lost, so it makes sense he wouldn't go far."

Heading back, they all gave a collective sigh of relief when they spotted bright orange hair.

Max hurried ahead to get him, but stopped in surprise at who he was talking to.

"Fang?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N) IMPORTANT TO ANYONE WHO DARES TO READ ANY OF MY STUFF writing this at my friend's ranch. I feel bad for not updating frequently, but I have trouble updating quickly and four other people share the same piece of crap computer. I can change chapters, but I can't really update from my Ipod. I'm writing this as I go along, with no real plot in mind. Send me something, I beg you. I was bitten my several plotbunnies and have trouble sticking to my stories. A lot of bunnies will appear soon, but I need people's review's to keep me on track. I normally wouldn't abandon a story, but if someone wants to adopt or co-write something or just bounce ideas it would make my writing life a lot easier and a lot more updates would happen. I also know many animes and manga, so requests are more than welcome. Send me a bunny and I might even write a whole story! Also, I need ideas for THIS story. Not sure where to go next, maybe someone send me a villain or scheme? Seriously, I need help if I'm going to keep writing. Plus, I only got one review last chapter! Was it that bad?

Enjoy!

Fang looked up in surprise. "Max?"

An awkward silence filled the air as the rest of the flock caught up, the people standing with Fang fidgeting uneasily at the obvious tension in the air.

Max, not able to deal with the shock, pushed her emotions down and settled for checking on the newest part of her flock.

"Are you okay?" she asked, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Yeah, I just stopped to look at something," he explained. "When I looked up, you were gone."

"You two know eachother?" asked Fang, eyeing the orangette just slightly shorter than Max.

"Yes," answered Max flatly. "Ichigo is the newest addition to the flock."

Ichigo looked at her, pleasantly surprised to be referred to as such.

"Adopting strays again, Max?" asked Fang, an odd edge to his voice.

"Actually," contradicted Max, "Angel found him."

"Found him where, exactly?"

"In a lab," answered Ichigo matter-of-factly.

Fang narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

Ichigo tipped his head to the side, an odd look of almost... Fear, crossing his face.

The two glared, Max having to intervene. "Enough you two. Fang, I don't recall him being any of you business."

The 'couple' squared off, hurt and hostility heating the air.

Ichigo shifted back, eyes unfocused. He bumped into Iggy, who grabbed his shoulders to keep him from tripping.

Despite their previous altercation, both pushed it aside in favor of checking on the obviously disoriented orangette.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Fang, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

There was no reply, the brown eyes dull and unseeing as he continued to tremble.

Max moved forward, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, anyone home?"

The lack of response worried her. She reached forward, shaking his shoulder softly.

Dazed chocolate eyes were dragged towards her after a moment, Ichigo blinking rapidly as he tried to refocus.

"We lost you for a minute there," explained Max. "What's up with that?"

"Um, I just sort of saw something," he murmured, eyes skipping across the faces of the few people still trailing down the streets. "I'll be back in a minute..." His voice trailed off slowly as he jogged off, disappearing into an alley.

"Hey, wait!" protested Max. "Come back!"

Both groups hurried after their leaders, following the two down the alley only to hear a muffled cry of pain. Max broke into a sprint, rounding the corner to an unexpected sight.

Ichigo stood on his hands, knees curled towards his chest, and kicked out hard, slamming his feet into a hooded thug's chest. The large man flew back, slamming into the wall as Ichigo darted around a punch from another opponent.

His footwork was startling, short, hop-skip leaps just barely out of a strike's range soon followed by fluid, spinning kicks.

Definitely cat, Max thought absently, noting the predatory stance.

Another man slammed his fist into the wall, Ichigo barely dodging. As a second opponent struck out, Ichigo leapt into a roundhouse, knocking the first man back only to have a blow clip the side of his head, knocking him off balance. Fang jumped forward to help, warding one off as Ichigo hissed and spat, kicking and clawing like a wild animal as he wrestled back and forth. The man on top of him scrambled back, eyes wide with fear as he lashed out, fingernails grazing the man's throat close enough to draw blood.

"He's like some kind of wild animal!" he shouted. "I'm gone!"

Ichigo watched him go disinterestedly, the rest of his prey soon following. With a soft mewl of both discomfort and annoyance, he crouched low on the pavement, rasping his tongue over his bloody knuckles in an effort to clean the scrapes.

"Don't do that!" warned Maya, moving closer. "Human saliva has all sorts of bacteria!"

He blinked at her blankly before returning to his task.

Max sighed, stopping her identical counterpart. "Leave him, his mouth is probably pretty clean. We need to find some information on him, but we're pretty sure he's part cat."

Maya just stared.

At that moment, Ichigo carefully set his hand back on the ground, crawling gracefully across the alley and seating himself before a small bundle. After a moment, Max realized the bundle was actually a child in oversized clothes.

"They won't bother you again," Ichigo stated, stretching his back nonchalantly.

The child shifted slightly, causing the large jackets hood to fall down. It revealed a young girl's face, her hair tangled and perfectly white, eyes large and violet.

Ichigo shifted slightly under her gaze, uncomfortable with her odd behavior.

After a long moment's scrutiny, she smiled. Standing, she bowed slightly.

"May the wind rise beneath your wings and your prey run well, " she intoned.

"And may your hunt end successsfully, " he replied sincerely.

She smiled, surprised at his response, and walked away.

"What was that?" asked Max, befuddled.

"Just a conversation between two predators," Ichigo dismissed.

She shook her head, annoyed, and changed tactics. "How did you know they were here?"

"I dunno," he sighed tiredly. "I really don't know."

Angel crouched beside him, the two locking eyes. After what appeared to be an interrogation, Angel's eyeborws furrowed slightly with thought as she turned toward Max.

"It's really incredible, Max," she started. "It's almost like a mix of a premonition, instinct, and heightened senses. Like his survival reactions were put into overdrive," she reasoned. "I think he only got hit earlier because he couldn't move fast enough. He knew it was coming; he felt it."

"Oh God, " groaned Max. "Please tell me he's not going to start making prophecies. You do it and I can barely stand it. If he starts too I'll start getting all paranoid and believe in fortune cookies."

Several sets of eyes blinked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Fang answered.

Ichigo yawned widely, tuning out of the conversation as he tried to stay awake. It was eventually decided that both groups would stay in the same hotel, Fang's group being intrigued by the strange, orange-haired hybrid.

Fang's non-flying friends( with the exception of Star, who could keep up on the ground easily) ended up being carried by various flock members.

Ichigo ended up fast asleep on Iggy's back, totally knocked out.

Angel giggled as she flew past. "He's so cute when he's asleep!"

Iggy snorted at the decidedly girly statement, wingbeats steady as he tried to avoid waking the orangette.

His wings nearly folded when his passenger shifted in his sleep, pressing closer to the warmth. A soft purr vibrated in his chest, too weak for even Iggy to hear easily.

"Aww, he likes you!" teased Nudge.

"Nah," Iggy snorted. "I'm just warm."

Gazzy snickered as he circled the three. "Aw, does the big bad kitty like to nap?"

One brown orb opened lazily. "Yes. The big bad kitty also likes to eat small children," he deadpanned.

"U-uh, yeah, that's nice, I'll tell you if I find any," stammered the Gasman, retreating hastily.

Ichigo's eye shut again, his breathing slowing as he succumbed to sleep again.

Iggy sniggered, enjoying the situation immensely. Apparently the big bad kitty had claws.

Back at the hotel room, Max took charge immediately, shaking Ichigo awake only to recieve a half-hearted swat and a sleepy growl.

Iggy dumped him backwards onto the bed, the orangette jerking fully awake. With a lethal scowl, he curled into a tight ball on the bed.

Max huffed in annoyance, dragging him into ansitting position. "Hold still," she commanded. "I want to check your hands."

Ichigo yawned and waved her off. "I'm fine."

Growling, Max grabbed his arm, forcefully bringing his hand close to her. "Huh?"

"I told you I was fine," he said, annoyed. "They healed already."

"Seriously?" Max blinked at him. "How is that even possible?"

"Genetic hybrid, remember," he responded dryly. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Max sighed. "Fine. But tomorrow we're going to break into a lab to look for data on you."

"Mm-hmm," he yawned, curling up again.

Max shook her head slowly. "What's up with him?"

Angel actually answered. "He is part cat, Max. Cats sleep alot."

"I guess," she muttered, unconvinced.

"Or he's just lazy," deadpanned Ratchet.

Max looked at him for a moment. "You're Fang's new flock, right? I think it's about time you introduce yourselves."

Ichigo woke up to the sound of bickering, panicking for a second before remebering where he was.

He brushed Iggy's conciousness. The light-haired male had seemed to enjoy conversing with him by sharing impressions, and seemed to always know what was going on.

Iggy flinched slightly in surprise and the mental touch. As a wave of curiousity washed over him, he sent back a series of memories in explanation.

Fang and Max flirting, leaving the Flock, their encounter with Max's clone, and Fang's departure.

Ichigo sat up, stretching languidly as he received the information.

"Whether you guys are together or not, some of us like to be able to hear something other than flirting when we wake up."

Iggy shifted away quietly.

Nudge crawled under the table.

Gazzy bolted.

"Flirting?" hissed Max viciously.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Flirting."

Max twitched. That was the only indication he had before she tackled him off the bed, attempting to strangle him.

Fang refused to get into it, keeping his new and un-Max-educated flock out of the way. "Keep back if you value your lives," he advised dryly.

With a sudden slam, Max was pinned to the floor, Ichigo twisting her arms into a tight hold.

"**Paws ta yerself, girly**," he warned in a echoing voice. "**No one touches ma king!**"

Iggy jumped. "What the hell?!"

The others moved back and away, wary of the sudden change in the orangette.

Fang circled back around as Max froze, eyes narrowed. "Max?"

"His eyes..." she whispered. "They're..."

Fang stepped closer and was hit full force with a tangible killing intent as gold on black eyes locked with his.

The watery echo rose again, startling Iggy further. "**Ah wake up from mah nap to mah Aibou bein' strangled bah some phsycho chick. How d'ya think that makes me feel, eh?**"

"Guys?" Iggy asked waveringly. "What's going on?"

"**Ah'm Shiro, King's other half,**" was the quieter response. "**Ah help out when King's in trouble. I know who ya are... She just messin' around? Geez, don' scare me like tha'. Nearly gave me a heart attack**."

"Other half?" questioned Max from beneath him, recovering from her shock.

"**Split personality, let's say**," he offered. "**No more jumpin' mah King**."

She blinked at him. "I'll jump him whenever I feel like it," she retorted.

'Shiro' laughed, a watery cackle that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "**Least ya got guts. Take care of King, 'kay**?"

Ichigo slumped onto Max, but no one moved for a long moment.

Slowly, Fang approached again, struggling slightly with the weight of the orangette.

Iggy joined him after a second, the two lifting the orangette onto the couch, where he promptly curled up into a ball and settled down.

Max watched quietly, then said:

"What the_ hell_ did we get ourselves into?"

* * *

If you love me or this story, you will give me reviews to help me figure out what to write next.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ichigo woke slowly, wondering what had happened and why he was on the couch. Opening his eyes, he sat up to see everyone's eyes on him.

"What?" he asked, a bit defensively. Then it hit him. Shiro. "Oh yeaaah... Guess you guys met Shiro, huh?" Crap, what did he tell them?

"He said he was your split personality," answered Angel. "I couldn't read him at all."

Max blinked in surprise. She hadn't said anything about that.

"That's probably a good thing," sighed Ichigo. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be PG." Ichigo scowled suddenly. "Oh, shut up Shiro. We all know you're a perv."

As the whole room stared at him, Ichigo paused from the swearing competition that had broken out to glare at them. "Staring is rude, didn't anyone teach you that?"

He was distracted by what was probably another comment. "See? Even Tsangetsu agrees!"

Gazzy inched closer. "Dude... Are you having a conversation with yourself?"

"Maybe..." Ichigo hedged.

"That's so cool!" Gazzy was practically jumping up and down. "I always wanted to make friends with a nutjob!"

Ichigo facepalmed. "What the hell..."

"Is he something the whitecoats gave you?" asked Max, all business.

"What? No! I've had Shiro for years, the whitecoats... Tried to... Take him away..." Ichigo's shoulders hunched defensively.

Iggy noticed odd note to his voice. "They won't catch you again," he assured quietly.

Ichigo seemed to shake himself free of his previous thoughts. "Anyway, what are we going to do next? It'll probably be about a month before anyone that actually cares finds out I'm in America. I'll probably stick around here though, if that's no trouble..."

"Stay!" ordered Angel. "Everyone likes having you around, and we won't leave you behind. Those other people will get what's coming to them, just you wait and see."

Ichigo offered her a crooked grin, but the room was silent.

Max, noting the sensitivy of the subject, moved away from it subtly. "Today we're going to break into that lab again."

Okay, maybe not so subtly.

"Since we never hit the same one twice, they won't be expecting it. With Fang's flock's help, our number are practically double. It should be easy." She turned to Fang. "Are you in?"

He sighed almost silently, then nodded. "We're in."

Max slunk along the wall of the compound. The rest of both flocks followed her, though Fang kept up closer than them.

She stopped at a window. "It's not even locked," she snorted. "Okay, who's first?"

Ichigo padded forward, pulling himself into the windowsill with one hand and pushing the window open with the other. "Plenty of room," he noted, pleased, as he slid into the small office. Angel climbed up next.

"Go ahead and jump," assured Ichigo, holding his arms out.

Angel giggled happily and obeyed, Ichigo catching her easily.

Nudge was next, than Gazzy. Fang was after him, crouching in the windowsill and automatically offering his hand to Iggy. "Ready?"

Iggy grabbed his hand, using his voice as a landmark to figure out the location of the window. He pulled himself up by Fang's hand, hopping through the window.

He stumbled slightly as he hit the ground, Ichigo grabbing his shoulder to steady him. "Thanks."

The rest followed quickly. A few rooms over, Nudge located a computer. "This should be quick," she laughed. "The security's pathetic."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Nudge simply had her hand against the screen, not typing or clicking anything.

"It's one of Nudge's special abilities," explained Angel.

Ichigo just nodded in acceptance.

"I've got it!" Nudge called.

Max moved forward, taking her place. "Kurosaki, Ichigo. Age 16..." she mumbled some more info under her breath before reaching what she wanted. "Okay, modifications. 2% avian like us, but also 2% feline... A jaguar, to be specific. Saliva includes healing properties..." That explains his hands. "Ultra-heightened sense of smell and survival instincts, 6,000 calorie daily intake, faster heartrate and breathing, hollow bones..." she trailed off. "And... A hinged collarbone..."

An awkward silence pervaded the room.

Max shook her head violently. "Okay, moving on. Lower immune system due to failed experimentation..." she frowned darkly. "And possible telepathy, but we already knew that."

Ichigo was quiet. Iggy casually brushed his hand against the orangette's arm, offering silent support.

"What I'd like to know, but isn't on this computer, is what project 'Hollow' is."

Ichigo flinched. "It's not something that will affect you. You're better off not knowing."

Angel sounded frightened. "Ichigo... Are those monsters real?"

"Yes," he answered. "But you don't need to know about them. It's not relevant to humans."

"You say that like you're not one," Fang observed.

Ichigo sighed. "Only about a third of the way, minus the cat-bird part. Please just drop it?"

Angel pushed into Max's mind quickly. Drop it Max, his emotions are all over the place.

Max scowled, but acquiesced. "Fine."

Iggy changed the conversation quickly. "Anyway, if we got what we wanted, why are we still here?"

Max facepalmed. "Right. Everyone out. Iggy carry Ichigo."

They left quickly, only tossing a couple bombs in through the windows to "add dramatic flare". (Iggy's words exactly, though Ichigo had cackled rather evilly.)

They'd decided to head to Max's mom's place, at least for a little while. Dr. Martinez was surprised to see a dozen mutants, but recovered quickly with a humored shake of her head and started to make cookies.

Ichigo had curled up on the couch while the others socialized. Angel eyed him worriedly, but Iggy beat her to it. "You okay Ichigo? It wouldn't do for our marvelous catbird to get sick."

Ichigo raised his head a bit. "Go jump off a cliff. Into a lake. Of fire."

Iggy chuckled. "He'll live."

Ichigo huffed and returned to cat-frisbee form just as Ratchet entered the room. "Whoa. How the hell does he bend like that?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicated to a guest called 'Not-your-business'. I may not celebrate birthdays, but I just couldn't turn you down.

Warning: rather short, as I have an essay, a project, and a friend's party invites to finish in the next 4 hours.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Ichigo woke slowly, sleep weighing down his limbs. At first, he couldn't figure out what had woken him. The room was quiet except for soft breathing and the occasional sleepy murmur. Then his sleep-addled brain finally caught up with his body. Angel!

He lashed out with his telepathy, startling her awake and mutely pointing out the whirring sound and dots in the sky. His improved vision could just make out humanoid silouhette's.

Iggy was awake next, tumbling off the couch with a shout of "Flyboys!"

Ichigo had reached out to him mentally, and Iggy had instantly recognized the sound.

Max thundered down the stairs in jeans and a tanktop. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Angel updated her on the situation as she simultaneously kicked awake nudge and Gazzy. "Ichigo sensed some Flyboys, we need to go before they get here or we'll be trapped!"

Max growled in frustration. "Grab your backpacks! We'll put some distance between us."

Ichigo bolted out the door mid-way through her instructions.

"Hey!" yelled Max. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"He's going to keep them busy to give us some space," explained Angel, hefting both her bag and his. "We need to hurry."

Iggy hissed in anger. "He can't even fly! What is he thinking?"

Max pushed him along. "It doesn't matter, get moving. We'll pick him up on our way out."

She passed the door frame just to freeze in shock as she saw Ichigo leap 15 feet in the air, slam into a Flyboy, and promptly rip it's wings off. Sparks flew from the robot's shoulder sockets as it's circuitry was exposed.

The mutilated machine smashed into the ground with a sickening crunch, Ichigo landing in a crouch beside it.

Max shuddered as Ichigo made a chirping noise. She'd seen cats just about to pounce do the same thing.

And pounce he did, this time remoing an arm and a leg before leaving the wreckage alone.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Something was seriously wrong her. Where was- "Angel!"

The 8-year-old girl was being dragged away by a single Flyboy. "Max! Help!"

In the split-second it took Max to locate Angel and move to help her, suddenly the Flyboy was gone, pinned to the ground as Ichigo ripped it's head off with an eery caterwaul.

He picked Angel up, settling her on his hip as he hurried over to the group. Only Max and Iggy remained on the ground. He passed her off to Max with a quick, "Get airborne already!" before diving on another bot and snapping it's neck. The brutal strength he showed reminded max, in a detached way, of Omega.

It wasn't until Ichigo was securely on his back that Iggy took off, his continued refusals infuriating Max. She opened her mouth to yell at him before pausing. _Leave him alone, Max._

Angel's mental voice was stern. _He did what he felt he needed to do. Ichigo is part of the flock now, too._

_We'll talk about this later,_ Max returned, wheeling about to keep flying_. _"Come on, " she ordered. "Let's see New York again."_  
_

The two surviving Flyboys were gone in seconds, both having had thier wings damaged too severely to keep up. The instant they were no longer visible, Ichigo decided he deserved a nap.

* * *

They came down in a park, Ichigo still asleep as Iggy carried him piggy-back.

Max sighed. "Give me a minute."

She pulled a cellphone out of her pocket.

"You have a phone?" asked Gazzy.

"Obviously, I'm holding it right now Gas-man," she replied drily. "Now shut up guys, I have a call to make."

1 phone call, several expletives, and 11 minutes later, Max sighed with relief and slipped the phone into her pocket. "CSM is letting us borrow a house. It's empty, but stocked with food and apparently kept clean. Only problem? It's built for a family of 5, not a dozen-odd mutants."

"Where is it?" asked Fang.

"Right in the middle of the town, so no one can kidnap us or anything in plain sight."

Ichigo snickered. "CSM has no tactics officers."

The rather odd comment attracted a few odd glances, but Angel just giggled.

Max redirected the conversation. "Come on already. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Nods of assent and growling stomachs answered her.

* * *

The house was in the middle of town; a flat, actually, with 4 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a small kitchen, and a nearly non-existent living room.

Max clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright, there're only 4 beds. Nudge gets a fold-out, because she kicks. Angel and Gazzy together, and Iggy and Ichigo together. I'll sleep on the floor; I spotted some sleeping bags earlier." She turned to lok at Fang. "They're your flock, you divvy 'em up."

Fang nodded, and decided, "Holden and Ratchet in the third room, and Star and Kate in the other. I'll take the couch."

With that decided, Iggy hauled a still-sleeping Ichigo into the bedroom before dropping him onto the bed and collapsing beside him. After a few minutes, he groaned and rolled out of bed, answering Ichigo's sleepy "Wassup?" with an equally slurred "Gotta cook."

Ichigo dragged himself to his feet and followed. "I'll help."

"You can cook?"

"You forget; I was living on my own for a while. I told you this already, didn't I? And that arrogant cat Grimmjow keeps showing up to mooch off my food; he can't cook to save his life," he snorted. "Arrogant ass."

Iggy snickered. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Ichigo agreed.

The two sauntered into the kitchen, chatting amiably. "Pasta okay?" asked Iggy, rifling through the drawers before setting a pot on the counter.

"Like... Italian?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah."

"Sure, it's my favorite when we get take-out."

Iggy smirked. "Trust me, your take-out has nothing on my spaghetti."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Ichigo stepped out of the kitchen, pausing in the hall to take a deep breath. "DINNER!" he yelled, bolting back into the room to get his own portion. He sat on a countertop, eating spaghetti off of paper plates with Iggy.

Ichigo snickered at the small stampede that food heralded, giving Iggy a play-by-play with voice-over and color commentary.

In his happiness, he failed to notice Iggy's slightly demented grin.

Tomorrow... flying practice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lessons

"I really don't think this qualifies as teaching." complained Ichigo, backing up to the edge of the roof as Max closed in.

"Come on," snorted Max, "It's fine. You'll just heal anyway."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Ichigo grumbled. At that second, Max lunged forward, catching him off-guard. Ichigo swore spectacularly as he fell off the second story, snapping his wings out instinctively. They slowed his fall but the icing on the cake was when he started to flap, flying a wobbly line as he slowly lost altitude, banking shakily to return to the yard. He landed carefully, sighing in relief before shouting up to Max. "Must you constantly try to kill me?"

Max laughed outright. "Come on you sissy, get up here and do it again!"

Ichigo glared. "No way! At least if I jump I'm less likely to die!"

Iggy snickered from the porch. "Ah, but Max is on the roof." he argued. "How are you going to keep her from pushing you off again?"

Ichigo laughed this time. "Gonna throw myself off a random building. Bye!" he yelled, bolting.

"H-hey!" shouted Max. "Get back here so I can abuse you!"

Ichigo was long gone.

"Hmmm..." Ichigo hummed, looking around. He shrugged then clambered up a tree. "Let's give this a shot."

* * *

"Ichigo!" called Iggy. "Ichigo?"

"Give it up," groaned Ratchet. "He doesn't want to be found."

Iggy shrugged him off. "Whatever. Go back to the house. I'm gonna search a little longer." He jogged off before Ratchet could protest.

Ratchet sighed. "I wonder if there's still spaghetti in the fridge."

* * *

_Fwump!_

"Ow!"

Iggy followed the noises curiously. Wasn't that Ichigo's voice?

_Fwump!_

"Ow ow!"

"Ichigo?" queried Iggy, stepping into the clearing. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo tumbled to the ground beside him, unnecessarily announcing his presence with a wild swear and a crunch of dead leaves. "Practicing." Ichigo answered after a moment.

"Practicing?" Iggy repeated.

"Yeah, flying."

"Ohhh..." Iggy said, understanding. Then he frowned. "What's with all the thumping noises?"

Ichigo chuckled sheepishly. "I've sorta been throwing myself out of the trees."

Iggy did a decent impression of a fish. "Why?" he finally managed.

"It's easier than taking off from the ground." Ichigo stated simply.

"Okay..." Iggy trailed off. "Want some help?"

Ichigo blinked. "Um, sure! I mean, if it's no trouble..." he backpedaled quickly.

"Nah, it's fine," dismissed Iggy. "Let's start with taking off."

* * *

2 hours later, when Max walked into the clearing, the first thing she spotted was Iggy shouting up into the sky. It took her a full 2 minutes to realize Ichigo was wheeling through the air above.

* * *

The Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads were assembled in the Captains' meeting room. They stood in two lines, apart from Kurotsuchi, who stood a step away from the others. The Head of the Department of Research and Development was grinning, an odd device in hand. "I found him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Only like 1/2 a chapter, I'm typing the rest now and it'll be up soon. I wanted to update ASAP.

* * *

Ichigo smirked, wings beating lazily as he flew in the flock's formation. (For the heck of it-I blame the OCD- I made a diagram. ALso, kids with wings carry kids without. I'm tired, so just guess who's with who.)

Max Fang

Angel Nudge

Iggy

Gazzy Ichigo

Dylan

Ichigo ruffled his feathers happily, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his wings. He frowned, eyes still closed. What was that chirping noise?

With a yelp of surprise, he lunged out of the way, eyes snapping open. "Grimmjow!"

Said feline barely missed him, and continued chirping as he crouched low to the ground for another pounce. His pupils were huge, and, having already released his Resurreccion form, he greatly resembled a large cat on nip.

"Prr!" he chirped again.

Angel flew closer to Ichigo.

"What's he doing?" Nudge squealed.

Ichigo dragged Angel out of the way of another leap, screeching like the gyrfalcon that made up 2% of his DNA. Grimmjow began to alternate chirping and pouncing and caterwhauling ferociously.

Max was embarrassed to realize she had no idea how to deal with this situation.

Thankfully, the problem was resolved by Ichigo going into a kill-spiral and double-roundhousing the blue-haired cat-person in the face. Much hissing, screeching, swatting, and wing-rattling later, the two had settled down to just yelling insults at eachother.

At this point, Max was annoyed enough to intervene. "Okay, you two just shut up!" she shouted.

They both turned to glare at her.

"Ichigo," she started, glaring back. "Do you know him?"

"Yes." Ichigo scowled. His eyes flickered gold for a split second, expressiong morphing to surprise.

Grimmjow seemed only mildly curious, batting at Ichigo occasionally. Ichigo slapped him upside the head absent-mindedly. "Shut up, Grimm, Shiro's awake."

Grimmjow snorted. "Isn't he always?"

"Usually. Now, shut up. I don't care how much you want to spar," he hissed, attention shifting away from the bluenette.

"Hey!" interrupted Max, "I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?" growled Grimmjow.

Max scowled. "I want to know why you tried to eat one of my flock."

Grimmjow laughed. "I'm a feline, he's a bird. I would have thtought that the answer was obvious."

"Oh?" her tone was biting.

Ichigo interrupted them, heading off the impending conflict. "He is a predator, Max, and besides," he dismissed. "He's always like to hunt me. It's just more fun now that I'm 2% dinner." He grinned, carefree tone not matching the statement.

Max twitched. "You-"

"Alright everyone, break it up," ordered Ratchet smugly.

Ichigo and Grimmjow, as you all know, have very good reason not to like arrogant people. (Read: Aizen and the Head Captain)

Understandably, they were annoyed.

Slowly, their heads turned toward Ratchet and thier scowls turned into bloodchilling grins.

Ratchet gulped. "Oh, shit."

Ichigo's eyes shone gold as three voices crowed, "Run, bitch, run!"


End file.
